Gregori
Gregori (グレゴリ, Guregori) is a Mage and member of the dark guild, The Dreadnaughts. A man of tremendous stature and power, Gregori is known as "The Silent" (無声, Musei) due to his inability to speak, not even a whisper, and his inability to react to form of pain or punishment dealt to him. Gregori is known as the strong armed powerhouse within the guild, taking on the more physical tasks assigned to them. With his enormous strength and power, he commands the powerful Disaster Magic that has the ability to literally change the area around him to his whim and cause great devastation. He also serves as Lancaster's personal bodyguard should any dare raise their hand against him and to enforce Lancaster's will on all around him. Appearance A living giant, Gregori is a man of tremendous stature and muscle, easily able to dwarf the majority of citizens within Fiore. Standing at over 8 feet tall, he's complimented by a very muscular frame that's truly imposing, often causing people to freeze in fear in his presence. With medium grey hair tied back into a high tail, chiseled features, bushy eyebrows, long sideburns, piercing red eyes and strong chin, Gregori is often described as a true monster with his ever present serious expression. In fact,this expression is considered his most frightening feature because it never changes even if being dealt damage. Covering his tanned skin, Gregori wears massive red and black armor custom made for his physique. The armor itself is reminiscent of a samurai's, complete with layered plates around his forearms, shins and chest. The armor is decorated with several red stripes along certain areas, as well as silver studs over his knuckles. Tying the armor together are several yellow sashes and a thick silver band over his waist. Behind his back, holding together the pieces over his shoulder blades is a thick orange cord, while his shoulders are protected by enormous gaurds that extend much higher than his head. Under the armor, Gregori wears burgandy clothing and a red vest with a high collar over the chest plate. Personality As his title implies, Gregori is a silent man, never speaking or showing any other facial expression besides his scowl. It's unknown what his thoughts are or what determines his actions, but Gregori is viewed as a very simple minded man who takes commands without question or hesitation. If ordered to kill, he does so without remorse, regardless of who his targets are or what their age may be. If ordered to step into harms way in order to preserve the safety of his superior, he will. Lancaster uses Gregori as his personal bodyguard, and he will automatically protect his master at a moment's notice. When battling opponents, he's shown to be highly aggressive, brutal and without sympathy. He will toss his opponents around like ragdolls, often toying with them, before eliminating with extreme prejudice. Since he's not above crushing an opponent's head with his bare hands, there may hints of sociopathic behavior with complete disregard to a conscience. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Magic & Abilities Gregori is an extremely physical fighter, using his massive frame to his advantage. His principal attributes are his strength and durability, but he's displayed a surprisingly high level of speed for a man of his size. He prefers to use grappling techniques to ensure an opponent is dealt damage, and is also known to tear them to pieces with his own strength. While close combat is more his style, he's also a proficient wielder of Terrain Effect Magic, making him an accomplished mage, as well. He'll use his magic to either gain an advantage over others, disrupt their attack patterns or target multiple opponents, showing a rather clever side to his already impressive physique. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Perhaps his most astonishing physical attribute, Gregori possesses a truly monstrous level of strength, to such a degree that it was previously deemed impossible for a single person to have such an amount by completely natural means and not at all enhanced magically. At the lower end of the spectrum, Gregori can easily lift full grown adults with a single hand and with no effort. He can also send these individuals rocketing through the air, either by tossing them or simply hitting them with an attack. In fact, with his enormous strength, all of his physical attacks can be dealth with extreme damage, easily capable of shattering bones even with a glancing blow. His strength is the highest among all the Dreadnaughts and can even rival supernatural creatures or constructs, further cementing his status as one of the most physically powerful individuals in all of Fiore, if not Earthland. It is not uncommon for Gregori to be able to snap people in half or tear them apart with his bare hands. Even solid matter is no match for a man of his power. He can smash down wooden doors as if they were nothing, heft massive amounts of weight over his shoulders, overturn horse carriages with a single arm, and in one instance of extreme strength, has been able to cause an entire train to come to a complete stop with great effort. His punches and kicks can be delivered with much force that he releases shockwaves with every action, either knocking back his opponents or destroying the area. Considered his method of fighting, close quarter combat is all but a guarantee in one's death and opponents must remain at a safe distance if they wish to survive. Also, with his size, Gregori can even rip whole trees from the ground and wield like oversized clubs. This makes him able to use anything in his area as a weapon. *'Increased Leaping: '''With his powerful leg muscles, aside from delivering insanely strong kicks and stomps, Gregori is also able to leap huge distances in a single bound, often catching his opponents offguard who have opted for an aerial attack in an effort to remain at a safe distance from him. He can also use this leaping ability in the opposite method of attacking his opponents, but instead uses it as a method of dropping down on his targets to release powerful shockwaves and cause the area to implode from the force. Gregori can use his leaping ability as a weapon, as well, by throwing his body forward to deliver a body attack such a shoulder charge. *'Increased Speed:' Even for a man of his size and frame, Gregori has shown a suprisingly above average level of speed primarily contributed to his leg strength. This allows him to leap forward or into the air with great speed, catching up to his opponents if they are fleeing or using this as a way to launch a surprise attack. He's able to cover large distances with every step and eventually overtake a running opponent if they are not gifted with increased speed themselves. '''Immense Durability: '''To compliment his enormous strength, Gregori also possesses immense durability, able to shrug off attacks without harm, even from powerful individuals. His large frame comes with a much denser musculature that's able to absorb impact much more efficiently than most, withstanding large amounts of physical punishment. In fact, only extremely strong spells have proven to do any form of damage against him, and even then only appears as minor injuries. His level of invulnerability remains at such a level that he can choose if he wishes to dodge an attack or merely let the attack hit him head on, with confidence that the attack will cause little to no harm against him. He's proven to be tough enough to stop magical attacks barehanded, simply raising an arm to intercept it and remain unscathed. When being struck by a physical attack, he can withstand the hit without flinching, completely ignoring it. Gregori is known for allowing opponents to strike him on purpose, though it can either be because he's using this as a psychological advantage to wither an opponent's confidence or his huge frame prevents him from reacting fast enough to dodge or parry an attack. Though he does possess a certain degree of speed even for a man his size and weight. *'Increased Endurance: Aside from his frightening level of physical power and durability, Gregori seems capable of completely ignoring any form of pain or discomfort, as evident by his ability to not react to any attack that hits him. It is unknown if feels pain and simply chooses to ignore it, or if he's unable to sense pain at all. Either way, Gregori has shown the ability to deal with extreme temperatures, physical punishment and mental magics without displaying any signs of stress. *'''Increased Stamina: '''Gregori's body seems to produce much less fatigue than normal individuals, meaning that he can exert himself for much longer periods of time. And given his other physical attributes, Gregori is capable of nearly limitless activity, though this is mainly due to him outlasting any opponent he's ever faced. Also, his increased stamina allows him to not only exert himself physically, but he can also maintain his spells for much longer, as well. Considering his spells require an ability to manipulate the area around him, Gregori needs to be able to control it through mental command and maintain that state until his spell has been completed. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Using his enormous size and reach to his advantage, Gregori is an expert at close quarter combat with emphasis on power attacks and grappling techniques. When engaged in barefisted fighting, he can throw quick and powerful punches, further enhanced by his strength to which he can inflict tremendous damage with. His style of fighting incorporates his entire body as a weapon, using his arms, elbows, knees, and even head to strike his opponents. He's known to be very aggressive, constantly attacking his targets until they are eliminated or otherwise incapacitated if ordered to do so. Aside from striking, he can use his strength to grab his opponents and fling them around in the air or slam them against surfaces. He's even capable of breaking his opponent's limbs if he wishes. This shows a much more brutal side to his methods of fighting, as he will also tear their limbs from their bodies if he so wishes. Gregori employs several grappling techniques, as well, such as slamming his opponents to the ground, trapping their limbs when attacked or countering one that a target may be trying to apply on him. One of his favorite grappling techniques is the vicious backbreaker that has the ability to leave an opponent crippled for life or kill them instantly by breaking their spine. Mental Abilities Keen Observer: One would think that Gregori is primarily a mindless brute who uses his physical strength, but he's also been shown to possess great observational skills. This allows him to seldom to be caught by surprise and react quickly to intercept an attack or counter an enemy's magic. Because his magic also causes wide devastation, he must remain careful in how he uses it or he could very well place himself or his comrades in harm's way. Magical Abilities Coming Soon. Disaster Magic Disaster Magic (災害の魔法, Saigai no Mahō) Because of Gregori's silent nature, it is unknown what type of magic he wields or if its truly labeled something as mundane as Disaster Magic, but this is what his principal magic is regarded as by his fellow teammates. Disaster Magic is a powerful caster type magic that revolves around the ability to summon natural disasters within an area. A similar concept to Terrain Effect Magic that alters a landscape to a particular zone, Disaster Magic focuses more on floods, volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, tsunamis, and other geologic processes. Though he can still summon this in areas that would otherwise not produce such a geological event. When casting his magic, it often appears as arcs of orange and yellow electricity that surges through the area and triggers its effect. While he can apply this magic to change a landscape, Gregori is also known for being able to channel the energies into his physical attacks to increase their power and deliver them with devastating results. This shows a great deal of versatility in the use of this magic, such as being able to move massive amounts of earth to create tunnels, create disasters to swarm his enemies, or augment the power of his blows. When producing more violent reactions, Gregori typically slams his fist into the ground or gestures with a punch to initiate it. Given his enormous level of strength, the reactions he produces can be on a massive scale and can target a single or multiple opponents. Because he does not speak, he does state the names of his spells when casting them. Instead, he simply motions the action and casts the spells. Below is a list of spells that he commands with their names written down to identity them. *'Calamity Hammer '(災難槌, Sainantsuchi) By surrounding his large fist with the destructive energies of his magic, Gregori comes down into his foe with a downward punch and delivers a powerful explosion of orange and yellow energy, completely engulfing his opponent in the blast and dealing tremendous damage. This magically enhanced attack also has the ability to send his opponent into the earth from Gregori's sheer brute force alone, with the wave of energy continuing to surge throughout the area and destroy everything in its path. Calamity Hammer also proves highly effective when used against barriers or constructs as it can overload them with his own magic and destroy them in the process. While this spell is cast through a downward punch, its mainly because of Gregori's height that he delivers it in this manner. *'Tempest Surge' (疾風急増, Hayate Kyūzō) Extending both arms out to his sides, energy is collected around each hand and when Gregori has sufficiently charged his spell, he will step forward while simlutaneously bringing his hands together into a mightly clap. When his hands connect, a thunderous roar is released followed by a huge windstorm that will knock back opponents or blow them away in the wave. Also, the shockwave released has the ability to cause structures to crack and break apart from its force, before ultimately being swept away from the wind. Trivia *His appearance is based off of Hideyoshi Toyotomi from Sengoku Basara.